


История с ключами

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	История с ключами

Ключей нет нигде. Инга переворачивает все сначала методично, потом — хаотично. Затем ещё раз — аккуратно и внимательно, перебирая и перетряхивая каждую вещь. Но ключей нет нигде.

Инга — человек аккуратный, на грани обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства. Она не разбрасывает вещи: для всего у нее есть свои пакетики, полочки, места и местечки. Но ключей на отведенном им крючке нет. Как нет их и на полу, под крючком. 

Инга помнит, как вчера заходила в комнату, как держала их в руке и… Дальше идёт полный, черный провал. И ключи, видимо, пропали в том провале. 

— Куда? Куда? Куда я могла их положить? — едва не плача, спрашивает Инга не то у подсознания, не то у мироздания. Мироздание молчит. Подсознание тоже не отвечает. 

Инга еще раз, словно слепая, руками обследует крючок и пол. Ключей нет. Прощупывает, а затем и выворачивает карманы куртки, в которой вчера ходила на работу. 

Бесполезно. 

— Домовой-домовой, — шепчет она вдруг, озаренная, — верни то, что взял! Верни, пожалуйста! 

Это наивно, глупо и безнадежно. Но рациональные методы уже испробованы все. 

Дав пару минут хозяину на размышления, Инга ещё раз переворачивает свои вещи. Ключей нет.

Голову простреливает острой болью. Хочется заплакать, но Инга берет себя в руки. Еще не хватало явиться на работу с опухшим лицом.

Вдруг вспоминается, как Тонька, их странная однокурсница, учила искать потерянную вещь. Тогда Инга просто посмеялась над недалекой девушкой, а сейчас… Она покорно, смущённо улыбаясь, встаёт, поворачивается трижды на одном месте, берет себя левой рукой за правую мочку и шепчет:

— Святой Николай, помоги. Богородица, помоги.

И опять торопливо и терпеливо осматривает сумку, полки, стол, карманы и подоконники. Ключей нет.

Озаряет ее внезапно. Она вооружается старой линейкой, становится на четвереньки и лезет под диван. Наверняка они завалились куда-то под него! Диван старый, низкий. Инга сбивает себе костяшки, перепачкивается в пыли. Но ключей нет.

Отъезд у них назначен на семь. Значит, в шесть ещё есть время и шанс успеть: десять минут до метро, десять от метро и сорок минут в самой подземке. Перетряхивание вещей начинается по новой. 

В половине восьмого Инга решает постучаться к хозяину квартиры: да, на экскурсию она не успела, но не оставаться же теперь в комнате безвылазно всю оставшуюся жизнь. Вспоминает, что мужчина вчера просил у нее разменять двадцатку. Инга берет кошелек — и в специальном отделении видит ключи. И вспоминает, что вчера сама туда их положила, чтобы не потерять утром. 

Она садится на кровать и бессильно закрывает лицо руками, не зная, то ли плакать, то ли смеяться.

Впереди ее ждет пустой и бессмысленный выходной день. Можно было бы дёрнуть кого-то из подруг погулять, но более-менее она сдружилась только с коллегами. А они все сегодня уехали на экскурсию и пикник.

Инга тяжело вздыхает и решает идти на работу: там всегда есть чем заняться. По крайней мере, не будет обидно, что день прошел совсем впустую.

Когда Инга звонит в двери офиса, она пытается держать на лице приветливую бодрую улыбку и ожидает какой угодно реакции, только не этой. Открывают ей только после третьего звонка — абсолютно бухой, едва стоящий на ногах охранник. Из-за его спины выглядывает осоловевшими глазами его напарник, такой же пьяный. 

У Инги пропадают все слова. Охранник смотрит на нее, словно на призрака.

— А вы что тут делаете? — в конце концов, собравшись, едва выдавливает он.

— Работать пришла, — Инга уже не пытается казаться деловой или собранной — только пытается не закричать от странности происходящего. Охранники офиса с утра пьяные? Что дальше? Шеф-кальмар? Главный бухгалтер — маньяк? 

— Аааа, эээээ, — булькает охранник, — вы же уехали на экскурсию? 

— Нет, не уехала, — строго и печально говорит Инга, — не успела на автобус. 

Охранники переглядывается. От сильного неприятного запаха, идущего от них, у Инги опять начинает болеть голова. 

— Может, вы меня пустите в офис? Я немного с бумагами повожусь? — спрашивает она.

— А смысл? — отзывается второй охранник из глубины комнаты.

— То есть? — высокомерно и строго спрашивает Инга. 

— Вы что, не в курсе? — озаряет первого, более трезвого охранника. — Все же умерли. На выезде из города автобус вылетел за ограждение, перевернулся и загорелся. Никто не выжил.

Инга чувствует, что пол уходит из-под ног и опускается тьма. 

А потом звенит будильник. Пронзительно, противно и торжествуя, призывая новый день.

Инга подскакивает на кровати. Сон стоит перед глазами, словно прожитый. На столе, прямо напротив дивана, лежит приоткрытый кошелек. Из него торчат ключи, специально уложенные так, чтобы утром, перед экскурсией, их не искать. Потому что отъезд в семь, и надо успеть на первый поезд метро. 

Или уже не надо?


End file.
